narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Sakura hat etwas gefunden Jiraiya, Naruto und Sakura machten sich auf, Orochimarus Versteck zu suchen. Sasame half ihnen dabei und sie fanden es dann auch. Doch mussten sie sich im inneren trennen und jeder seinen Weg suchen. Während Naruto in einer Falle stecken blieb und auch Jiraiya einige Probleme hatte, hat es Sakura zu einer großen Tür geschafft. Als sich dieser öffnete, war dahinter Kabuto, der den Besuch schon erwartet hatte. Kampf left|thumb|Sakura gegen Kabuto Kabuto meinte, es wäre schon beeindruckend, dass Sakura es soweit geschafft hätte, da sie meistens eher den anderen immer im Weg stand. Sakura meinte aber, sie wäre nicht allein da und Jiraiya und Naruto würden auch bald kommen. Doch Kabuto bezweifelte dies. Als Sakura zurückgehen wollte, um sich davon zu überzeugen, warf Kabuto Shuriken nach ihr. Sakura zog sich erstmal hinter einer Säule zurück. Als Kabuto sie weiter provozierte, kam Sakura hinter ihrem Versteck hervor und versuchte ihn im Sprung anzugreifen. Kabuto zog jedoch lediglich ein paar weitere Shuriken und warf sie auf Sakura, die allerdings das Jutsu des Tausches einsetzte. Sakura kam von einer anderen Säule hinter Kabuto vor und griff ihn mit einem Kunai an. Kabuto konterte mit seinem Kunai. Beide machten danach einen Sprung nach hinten. Kabuto will das jetzt beenden, da er Orochimaru nicht länger warten lassen will. Als Sakura den Namen hörte, bekam sie es kurz mit der Angst zu tun, als sie sich an die Vergangenheit erinnerte. Doch wollte sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie meinte, sie wäre nicht mehr die Sakura von damals und rennt auf Kabuto zu. Dieser springt über sie und meint, dass sie das ja sehen werden. left|thumb|Orochimaru taucht auf right|thumb|Kabuto will es beenden In diesem Moment taucht Orochimaru hinter Kabuto auf. Sakura lässt vor Schreck ihr Kunai fallen und sinkt danach, vor Angst, auf die Knie. Orochimaru findet Sakura sei eine arme Gestalt und will, dass Kabuto sie nun erledigt. Als Orochimaru gehen will, nimmt Sakura allen Mut zusammen und fragt ihn, wo Sasuke sei. Orochimaru geht trotzdem und sagt Kabuto, er soll es ihr sagen. Als Orochimaru gegangen ist, erklärt Kabuto kurz, dass Sasuke zwar nicht Orochimarus neuer Körper ist, dafür aber am Mal des Fluches gestorben sei, da er es nicht vertragen konnte (was natürlich eine Lüge ist). Sakura kann dies nicht fassen. Kabuto will aber Sakura wieder mit Sasuke vereinen, wie er meint, und wirft sein Kunai auf Sakura, die immer noch von der Nachricht geschockt ist. Naruto übernimmt left|thumb|Naruto taucht auf Doch kurz bevor das Kunai sie traf, warf Naruto sein Kunai dazwischen und stellte sich schützend vor Sakura. Kabuto ist leicht überrascht Naruto zu sehen, da er ihn schon für erledigt hielt. Doch Naruto meinte nur, dass er halt nicht so einfach aufgeben würde, bis er Sasuke gefunden und nach Konoha zurückgebracht hat. Kabuto findet dies interessant und wirft ihm einige Kunais entgegen. Naruto springt mit Sakura hinter einer Säule, um diesen zu entgehen. Naruto meint, sie solle dort in Deckung bleiben, so lange er sich um Kabuto kümmert. Naruto kommt wieder hervor, weicht dem nächsten Kunai aus und setzt Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein. Kabuto verliert Naruto kurz aus dem Blickfeld, bis dann einzelne Schattendoppelgänger nacheinander hinter jeweils einer Säule auftauchen und meinten, sie wären der echte Naruto. Kabuto blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in alle Richtungen Kunais zu werfen, bis er nur noch eins übrig hatte. Nun kamen alle Narutos aus ihrem Versteck und wollten Kabuto angreifen. left|thumb|Zu heiß für die Doppegänger right|thumb|Es müsste einem bekannt vorkommen Kabuto hatte keine andere Wahl und musste aus dem Haufen Narutos, der auf ihn einprügelte, rausspringen und setzte Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu ein. Das dabei entstehende Gas, was auf die Narutos zuging, traf auch die einzelnen Kerzen an den Säulen und entzündete sich somit zu einem großen Feuerstrahl. Die einzelnen Narutos standen nun in Flammen und wälzten sich herum, um das Feuer zu ersticken, was aber nicht viel half, womit sich alle auflösten. Doch das machte Kabuto stutzig, da der echte Naruto zumindest übrig sein müsste. Dieser jedoch stand hinter ihm und machte mit einem Doppelgänger das Rasengan, das er Kabuto gleich in den Bauch rammte, womit dieser mehrere Meter sowie auch Säulen nach hinten geschmettert wurde. left|thumb|Naruto in der Falle right|thumb|Kabutos Herz Naruto und Sakura dachten, sie hätten es geschafft, gingen langsam auf Kabuto zu und wollten, dass er ihnen die Wahrheit erzähle. Doch dieser grinste nur, als sich Naruto auf einmal nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Kabuto meinte nur, er solle sich mal ansehen. Naruto sah dann, dass er in Chakrafäden gefangen war, die ihm Kabuto, kurz bevor er das Rasengan abbekam, anbrachte. Doch dies ist nicht alles. Kabuto verbindet mit den Chakrafäden das Herz von Naruto mit seinem eigenen und die Fäden können nicht gekappt werden. Kabuto hat vor, indem er sich sein Herz rausholte, es zu zerdrücken, damit Naruto mit ihm stirbt. Um zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meint, drückte Kabuto schon mal ein wenig sein Herz, was Naruto auch spürte. Sakura kann das nicht länger mit ansehen und versucht die Chakrafäden mit einem Kunai zu kappen, doch es klappt einfach nicht. Sakura versuchte sogar, sie zu zerreißen, doch es wollte einfach nichts funktionieren. Sakura ging wieder verzweifelnd auf die Knie. Naruto wollte trotzdem nicht aufgeben, doch das wollte Kabuto nicht hören und fing an, sein Herz fester zu drücken. left|thumb|Sasame als Retterin in der Not right|thumb|Nicht Kabuto, sondern Kagerou In diesem Moment tauchte Sasame auf, die Sakura ein Pergament gab, was sie um ihr Kunai wickeln sollte. Sakura tat dies und schlug noch mal mit dem Kunai auf die Fäden, welche sich nun lösten. Naruto fiel erstmal auf den Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr, doch war er noch am Leben, wie sich feststellte. Er erklärte dann auch, wie er zu Sakura kam und weshalb Sasame nun da ist. Als aber Sakura fragte, woher Sasame wüsste was zu tun ist, erklärte sie, dass die Chakrafädenverbindung mit dem Herzen eines der geheimsten Jutsus des Fuuma-Clans ist. Naruto verstand nun, dass derjenige, gegen den sie gekämpft haben, nicht Kabuto war und zog ihm die Maske vom Gesicht. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Kagerou war; der, nachdem er erklärte, wo Arashi ist, starb. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe (Filler) Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Sakuras Kämpfe